


Too Much Time On My Hands

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: Victoria tries to reach out late at night, not doing too well, but there aren't many replies...
Relationships: Victoria Chase & Kate Marsh, Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Kudos: 10





	Too Much Time On My Hands

I check the different apps again on my phone, feeling my heart sink as they each show up with no messages. I set my phone down, resting my head in my hands. I close my eyes and take slow, deep breaths as my heart aches, my eyes watering.

_No one, again. A whole day of nothing. No one talking to me, no one reaching out, no one even replying to a message._

I sniffle, wiping at my still closed eyes with the back of my hand.

_Another day really, just like any other..._

I finally open my eyes after a few moments of silence, putting in some ear buds and turning on my playlist for times like this. I open up my messages again and send another out to a friend I haven't talked to in a few days.

_It says they're online, maybe they'll wanna_ talk.

_**CatGirl43: Hey Max, what's up?** _

_**Photo_Girl: Oh hey Victoria!** _

_**Photo_Girl: Nothing, just trying to get some homework done, I've been absolutely swamped these last few days. Trying to catch up and all.** _

_**Photo_Girl: If I'm being honest, Its starting to wear me out. I've been getting pretty stressed out and its messing with my personal life a bit.** _

I read her messages, biting my lip. I try to think of something to reply, but before I can think of anything, she starts typing again.

_**Photo_Girl: Sorry for that, didn't mean to just vent like that. Anywho, how're you?** _

I start to type, but I pause and read what I have:

_**"Honestly, I'm not doing too well. I'm having a rough night myself"** _

I bite my lip harder, deleting my message and starting again.

_**CatGirl43: I'm doing fine, just wanted to check in on you.** _

_**Photo_Girl: Awee, thanks Vicky. I gotta get back to this stuff, but lemme know if you need anything, okay?** _

_**CatGirl43: Yeah, sure thing Max. Talk to you later :)** _

I set my phone down and I just close my eyes, listening to the next song in the playlist.

_Why do I have to be like this? Why do I have to need others so much. I mean, I have friends who will do anything for me and they always talk about being there for me..._

I look across my desk, seeing my pistol there. I bought it almost a year back for personal protection, but it usually just either sits in my messenger bag or on my desk. I feel my hand creep towards it, my heart beating faster. I reach the grip, placing my fingers over it and feeling the metal against my skin.

_I stay here because I always told myself I can help others, that my friends need me. But when no one is there and I feel like this, so very often, how much do they really need me..._

My phone vibrates and I let go of the pistol, slowly reaching over and opening my phone, seeing a message.

_**Bunny_Rancher: Hey Tori, are you still up? I understand if you're not, and I hope I'm not bothering you.** _

I take a deep breath and pause my music, taking out my earbuds.

_**CatGirl43: Hey, I was just watching cat videos and memes on YouTube. What's up?** _

_**Bunny_Rancher: Umm, I have to ask but...** _

_**Bunny_Rancher: Can I come over? I have some things going on and I don't really want to be alone right now.** _

_**CatGirl43: No problem, should I pick you up or are you coming over?** _

_**Bunny_Rancher: About that...** _

I hear the rain outside picking up, coming down harder than it was before.

_Damn, its a good time to be inside._

I hear my phone buzz and look back at it, sighing.

**_Bunny_Rancher: I'm at the bus stop down the street from you. I've been out walking cause I can't think._ **

**_CatGirl43: Kate, it's been raining for almost an hour!_ **

**_Bunny_Rancher: It wasn't when I left my house..._ **

**_CatGirl43: Stay right there._ **

I jump up and throw on my hoodie, changing out my slippers for sneakers and grabbing my messenger bag, sliding my pistol into the side pocket and throwing it over my shoulder, running out the door. I just barely remember to grab my keys as I run out the door and I make my way down the stairs from my apartment.

\---------------------------------

When I get outside, I speed walk down towards the bus stop, seeing it about half a block away. I can feel the cool night air on my legs and the rain has already soaked my hoodie and my hair, my whole body feeling wet as I approach the bus stop.

_Jesus, I can't believe Kate spent almost an hour out in the rain._

When I do reach Kate, I look over at her sitting on the covered bench, her shoulders slumped and tears rolling down her cheeks. She looks up at me and a faint smile comes to her lips. "Hey..." Her voice is rough and faint, like she's been screaming.

"Hey. You look like shit, hon..." I ruffle her hair and she hums to herself, taking a deep breath.

"The outside matches the inside."

I kneel infront of her, holding her hand and seeing her shiver slightly. She's wearing jeans and a sweater, looking like she does most days. Her clothes are soaked and her skin is pruned, cold to the touch. "Katie, we need to get you inside okay? You need to get warmed up and changed. I have some stuff that might just fit you and more blankets than one girl could possibly need." I look her in the eye and I can feel my heart aching badly. "Please... come with me..."

Kate's small smile fades and she closes her eyes, looking down. "I wouldn't be a bother, would I?"

"No, not at all." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, squeezing her hand. "Maybe I don't want to be alone right now either..."

"You can't fix me, Tori..." a few more tears drip down Kate's cheek, blending in with the water from the rain.

"And you can't fix me either. Neither of us is okay, and we could both use some therapy." I run my fingers along the back of her knuckles, making her look back to me, keeping eye contact. "But, that said, there's no reason why we can't be there for each other while we get the help we need."

Kate nods, standing up and holding out her hand. "I'd like that a lot..." She helps me and up we stand, side by side, hand in hand, making our way through the sheets of rain back to my apartment.

_I can't make her the reason why I stay around, but I sure as hell won't give up easy. There are people I can help, people out there that might need me. I can make a difference and I'll be damned if I don't make it._


End file.
